El nuevo rey
by Kirtash8
Summary: Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien,para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí.Viva mi resumen U.U IchigoxShirosaki.Shonen-ai.Primer fic por diversión.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todo el mundo. Este es mi primer fic, después de estar mucho tiempo leyendo por el fandom de Bleach me he animado. No pretendo ser una escritora profesional, nada más alejado de la realidad. Simplemente quiero ver más fics en español sobre Bleach y algunas parejas que tengo en mente, además de situaciones graciosas que se me vayan ocurriendo.

Este fic será un Shirosaki x Ichigo, aunque no esperéis demasiado yaoi. No me veo preparada. Es una idea que tenía en mente. ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!

Lo he puesto en T, porque seguramente este fic se va a convertir en shonen-ai. Aprovecho ya para avisar: por favor, si no os gusta el yaoi o si odíais la pareja que aparece (Ichigox Shirosaki), dadle al botón de volver en vuestro navegador y os ahorraréis pasarlo mal y dejar comentarios groseros. Me considero una persona muy educada, así que espero lo mismo a cambio. Eso sí, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva que me pueda ayudar a escribir mejor, ideas para este fic, que compartáis parejas que os gustan conmigo, lo que sea.

Disclaimer: Nunca sé de qué sirve esto pero bueno: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si no, ya habría hecho cosas bastante pervertidas con algunos de ellos, le habría cortado el mechón del flequillo de Aizen y habría convertido a Kenpachi en el Dios del universo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. UN BUEN DESPERTAR

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente al notar que lo sacudían. Delante de él había un hombre con el pelo de color rosa, que al ver que despertaba sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Está despierto, Aizen-sama.

Ichigo no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. ¿Aizen? Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente como si de un rayo se tratara y empezó a poner en orden su cabeza. Estaba de vuelta a casa pensando en lo idiota que podía ser Keigo por continuar saltándole encima todos los días, cuando lo sintió: en el cielo había aparecido una brecha seguida de una enorme presión que sólo podía pertenecer a un Arrancar. Alargó la mano para coger su insignia de shinigami sustituto pero nunca llegó a utilizarla. Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido un fuerte golpe en el cuello y caer inconsciente. No era necesario ser tan listo como Ishida para saber algo: Aizen lo había atrapado, ergo estaba bien jodido, pero…¿por qué estaba vivo?

Mirando con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados a su alrededor, fue capaz de distinguir que estaba en una gran habitación oscura. Tampoco le tranquilizó demasiado ver que estaba atado de pies y manos.

Notaba su cabeza embotada y una sensación muy extraña. Le faltaba algo. Abriendo más los ojos, miró a su alrededor para ver que había más personas con él en la habitación. Entre ellos reconoció a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra. El primero no lo miraba a la cara sino que mantenía la mirada fija en la pared con el ceño fruncido. Parecía enfadado por algo, aunque en ese momento no le interesaba para nada averiguar el por qué, sino que estaba más interesado en qué le había pasado a él. Ulquiorra, en cambio, lo miraba directamente con una expresión seria (como siempre) pero en sus ojos se podía distinguir algo más… ¿interés?, ¿curiosidad? Ante esto sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué le habían hecho? La cosa tenía que ser grave para que el arrancar mostrara una expresión diferente a la habitual, es decir… tenía una expresión! Eso era más que suficiente para estar preocupado! Ahora estaba más jodido todavía.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, sintió que alguien le cogía del pelo y le estiraba hacia atrás para hacer que lo mirara. Se encontró con la cara de Aizen, que lo miraba seriamente, examinándolo de arriba abajo. Después, cambiando su semblante, le preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad:

-¿Y bien, Kurosaki? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sabes quién eres y dónde estás?

Ichigo, todavía sorprendido, le lanzó la mirada más cargada de odio que pudo conseguir.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?- logró preguntar subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz, hasta conseguir mostrar algo de seguridad- ¡Cómo les hayáis hecho algo, bastardos…! ¿Y qué demonios me habéis hecho?

La única respuesta que tuvo fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Aizen, tras lo cual escuchó una voz que respondió con tono burlón.

-Jeh…Como mínimo sigue igual de cabezota y tonto como siempre. Eso demuestra que está bien.

_-¿De qué me suena esa voz_?- se preguntó Ichigo. Su mente todavía estaba demasiado nublada como para localizarla.

Ichigo empezaba a notar como se le cerraban los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Además, el reiatsu de las personas que tenía alrededor no mejoraba las cosas. Y estaba seguro que el cabrón de Aizen estaba aumentando más su presión espiritual a propósito.

-Bien- respondió Aizen- Supongo que esto acaba de cerrar nuestro trato.

-_¿Trato, de qué trato están hablando?_-pensó Ichigo, intentando ignorar la arcada que le llegaba al cuello.-_Aghh me encuentro fatal, ¿qué es esta sensación tan extraña? Ni siquiera puedo notar la presencia del viejo Zangetsu_.

-Sí, tenemos un trato -dijo la voz antes de hacer una pequeña pausa- de momento, Aizen. Ya sabes cuáles son mis condiciones.

Incluso Ichigo podía notar el tono amenazante en la frase. Los espadas presentes se mostraron incómodos, aunque otros estaban más bien divertidos. Realmente, ese tío tenía que estar loco para poder mantenerse tan calmado y a la vez desafiante delante de Aizen, no conocían a nadie tan mal de la cabeza para hacerlo... exceptuando a Grimmjow, claro está, pero la cordura nunca había sido su fuerte.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a Aizen-sama?-replicó otra voz masculina- ¡Deberías estar más que satisfecho por el simple hecho de estar aquí!

-Kaname…tranquilo.-interrumpió Aizen- Un trato es un trato y ya he dicho que lo aceptaba-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero, Aizen-sama…

-¿Algún problema, Kaname?- cortó Aizen lanzándole una mirada seria al excapitán.

Kaname se arrodilló al instante en el suelo, pidiéndole disculpas por su atrevimiento. Desde la esquina oscura se oyó como la voz reía cínicamente, dejando a Tousen aún más avergonzado y enfadado.

En ese momento, Ichigo sintió como se le paralizaba el cerebro al recordar de dónde recordaba esa risa maniática.

-_No, no puede ser, es imposible._

El simple hecho de haber imaginado algo tan surrealista casi le hace reír. Pero…

-¿Qué pasa compañero?-preguntó la voz a Ichigo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él-. ¿Te han golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que te han dejado más lento de lo que eres, o es que necesitas ver las cosas con tus propios ojos para creerlas?

La poca luz que había en la sala fue dejando entrever la silueta a medida que se acercaba. Desde el suelo, Ichigo levantó la mirada preparándose para lo que ya temía que era cierto.

Iba completamente vestido de blanco, al igual que el resto de Arrancar de Aizen, pero su vestimenta no le resultaba para nada extraña: hakama blanco, un abrigo cogido al pecho y abierto por la cintura que ondeaba a cada uno de sus pasos, el interior completamente negro. El pelo corto, de punta e imposible de peinar; blanco como la nieve, o como los huesos que formaban una pequeña máscara en el lado izquierdo de su cara, con unas líneas rojas que realzaban la palidez de su cara. A Ichigo no le era necesaria ninguna descripción más para la cara, la conocía muy bien: era la suya propia, aunque con un tono blanco que rivalizaba con el de Ulquiorra. Y reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte: de color negro donde debían ser blancos, el color marrón de su iris cambiado por el dorado de hollow.

-Tú…-dijo casi sin fuerzas mirándole con seriedad, aunque la sorpresa en su voz era evidente.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una mueca en forma de sonrisa psicópata y un irónico: -¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, eh, su majestad?

El último pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de caer inconsciente de cansancio fue: Mierda, retiro lo dicho, ahora sí que estoy jodido.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poco U-U

Si me dejáis reviews os estaré agradecida, aunque sea poniendo "bien", "no me llama", o un comentario más largo (los adoro).

Nos vemos! Kirtash8


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Primero de todo, muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. Realmente me ha sorprendido mucho que gustara bastante el inicio de esta historia, pero estoy contentísima! Gracias a yaoilover4, Kobato00, kizuxx y Rozen Fleur, reviews leidos y respondidos!

Y también gracias a Yume, a quien contesto ahora: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia / Sip, yo también llevaba muchoo tiempo queriendo leer algo con estos dos en español, pero hay tan pocos fics, así que me dije, pues escribe tú algo XD ¡A ver si la gente se anima! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!XD Algunas cosas del trato se explican aquí, aunque en el resto se dirá más.

**IMPORTANTE**: Cosas que se me olvidó en el primer cap.:

-Críticas: Por favor, decidme si los capis os parecen cortos o largos, ok?^-^ También me gustaría que me dijerais si os parece que la trama avanza muy lenta, aunque ya os aviso que estos 2 capítulos igual lo parecen porque se tienen que explicar cosas, no sé. Intento dejar otros temas en misterio, porque se explicarán más adelante.^^

-Actualizaciones: Tema importante para muchas personas XD A ver, pienso actualizar cada semana o cada 2 semanas. Eso sí, como siempre el tiempo es variable por motivos personales o por la inspiración. Como dije a una lectora, pretendo acabar la historia, sea mejor o peor, porque a mí me da un poco de rabia cuando no se acaban, aunque entiendo perfectamente las razones de los autores ^-^

-Contexto: Que se me olvidó, hay que ser... La historia está situada en el Arco de los Arrancar, una vez Ichigo ha conocido a los Vizard, pero ANTES del secuestro de Orihime.

Advertencias: Futuro ShiroxIchigo, shonen-ai/slash/yaoi, pero suave, es mi primera historia. Algunas menciones a otros interesados en Ichigo, seguro XD Algo de golpes, nada serio! (de momento...).

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece a mí, sino a Kubo el de las mangas largas, porque le gusta sacarse muchas cosas de la manga... En fin, es coña.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Shirosaki observó como Ichigo, visiblemente agotado y ahora gracias a él, conmocionado, caía inconsciente ante sus pies. Con un semblante impasible avanzó hacia el chico maniatado y le tomó el pulso para comprobar que todavía seguía vivo.

Szayel dio un paso hacia delante y, aclarándose la voz, informó a Shirosaki que su desmayo era algo bastante normal tras el proceso al que le habían sometido.

-De todas maneras, creo que lo mejor sería que estuviera un par de días en mi laboratorio en observación – continuó Szayel, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo, en lo que él creía un movimiento de profesional en la materia. –Por supuesto, sólo lo digo por ver como evoluciona y evitar así futuros problemas… -Acabó con una ligera sonrisa que asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Obviamente, nadie se lo tragó. Todos eran capaces de imaginar y de ver la excitación que sentía el loco científico por tener en sus manos al ryoka que había invadido la Sociedad de Almas y que había despertado el interés de Aizen.

Shirosaki tampoco parecía ilusionado ante la idea. Una parte de él tenía ganas de ver la cara que ponía Ichigo viéndose en manos de semejante… personaje, a falta de una mejor descripción. Su reacción no tendría precio. Pero prefería dejarlo para otra ocasión. Además, tenía perfectamente claro que la atención que iba a dar al peli-naranja sería mucho más personalizada, para que viera que era todo un caballero.

¡Qué demonios! ¿A quién intentaba engañar? ¡Y una mierda iba a dejar que alguien más se encargara de Ichigo! ¡Era todo suyo! Y nadie le iba a quitar el placer de hacer lo que quisiera con su supuesto rey y de demostrarle que Él, su hollow, era mucho más fuerte de lo que podría llegar a ser él en su patética vida.

-Va a ser que no, gafotas.

-¿Perdón?- contestó Szayel entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ya me has oído, pelo de chicle!- contestó bruscamente el albino- Yo me encargaré de él y si, según dices, esto es normal, ya se despertará en algunas horas.

Szayel parecía muy contrariado, pero si la mirada amenazante de Shirosaki no le había convencido, sí lo hizo Aizen.

-No creo que sea necesaria esa revisión, Szayel- intercedió Aizen, interiormente muy divertido ante el pique de los dos Arrancar.- Como ya ha dicho Shirosaki, todo debería ir bien. A menos que haya alguna duda de mi capacidad utilizando el Hogyoku…

-¡Eso nunca, Aizen-sama!- aclaró Szayel asustado- Sabéis que nadie dudaría un momento…

-Entonces, todo está bien.-cortó Aizen- Shirosaki, si me acompañas te mostraré tu habitación.

-Psé, lo que sea- contestó Shirosaki, cargando a Ichigo en brazos.

Y dejando al resto de Espada atrás, emprendieron el camino a través de los blancos y laberínticos pasillos de "Las Noches".

* * *

En la sala los Espada todavía no decían nada. El primero en romper el silencio fue Nnoitra.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué demonios Aizen ha traído a ese Arrancar y por qué el muy bastardo se comporta como si fuera el rey del lugar?

Halibel lo miró largamente, pensando si debía molestarse en explicar algo que el Espada ya debería saber, pero dando un suspiro le contestó:

-Aizen-sama está actuando como cree correcto. Si de verdad piensa que ese Arrancar es necesario entre los Espada, hay que aceptarlo. Además…-añadió- representa que siendo el Hollow de ese humano que interesaba tanto a Aizen-sama y que logró enfrentarse al Gotei 13, debe tener algo especial.

-¿Así que es cierto?- preguntó Zommari- ¿Ese Arrancar era realmente el hollow de Ichigo Kurosaki? Las similitudes son obvias, pero no creía que fuera posible separar físicamente la conciencia del hollow en los Vizard hasta que lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Aizen-sama utilizó el poder del Hogyoku.- contestó Ulquiorra con voz impasible- No en vano se dice que es capaz de acabar con los límites que separan a los shinigami de los hollows. Pero no sólo es capaz de lograr eso. En este caso ha localizado los poderes de uno y de otro y los ha separado completamente, dejando al shinigami vivo y al hollow con sus fuerzas intactas. Además, el poder de Aizen-sama es inmenso y ni siquiera nosotros podemos imaginar hasta dónde puede llegar.

-Al principio, no era algo seguro, ya que Aizen no había utilizado nunca el Hogyoku con ese fin, –intervino Szayel- pero una vez pudimos asegurar que el resto del alma de Kurosaki y su cuerpo saldrían ilesos, ya no hubo ninguna duda. No fue fácil, pero con una simple ayuda de mi parte para estabilizar los efectos del Hogyoku en el cuerpo del shinigami, se pudo lograr. Aunque me hubiera gustado poder investigar más todo este asunto…

-Eso, Szayel. Ponte más méritos, que no se nota.-interrumpió Grimmjow-Te has quedado con las ganas de poder experimentar más con él, ¿verdad? – le contestó el Sexta Espada con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Puede que sí-replicó Szayel- Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo, Grimmjow? Te veo enfadado… ¿acaso es porque Aizen no deja que hagamos daño ni a ese Arrancar ni al shinigami sin una orden suya? ¿Te has quedado sin juguete?-preguntó Szayel mirando a Grimmjow con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Cierra el pico, bastardo, o haré que te tragues tus gafas!- le gritó Grimmjow de muy mal humor.- En fin, pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo. Yo me piro de aquí.

Y dando media vuelta, con las manos en las aberturas de su hakama, dejó al resto de los Espada discutiendo sobre las razones de su líder acerca de la nueva incorporación al grupo.

* * *

-Supongo que querrás que Ichigo esté en la misma habitación o en una cercana a la tuya. No parecías muy convencido cuando antes te sugerí una celda- comentó Aizen clavando su mirada en Shirosaki mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-En la misma está bien-le contestó él- Según como se comporte al despertar, ya decidiré si le envío de una patada a las mazmorras o no.

-Ya veo… Igualmente, Shirosaki, quiero que me avises cuando despierte y que, una vez le hayas explicado su posición, lo traigas ante mí.

A pesar de las palabras educadas y relajadas de Aizen, Shirosaki era perfectamente consciente del autoritarismo y la orden que había detrás de aquella petición. La verdad es que podía entender por qué los hollows de Hueco Mundo no se atrevían a contradecirlo. Si su simple presencia resultaba amenazante, no quería ni pensar cómo sería cuando aumentara su reiatsu cabreado por algo. Aunque antes prefería estar muerto que a mostrar cualquier tipo de miedo. Él también era absurdamente fuerte y no pensaba hacer nada que no quisiera.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó el hollow saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿Alguna razón en específico?

-Simplemente me gustaría tener una conversación en condiciones con él y ver si puede ser útil.-Contestó vagamente Aizen. Tampoco tenía por qué darle detalles, al fin y al cabo, él era el jefe.

-Tch, si te deja- contestó Shirosaki- Es muy cabezón cuando quiere.

-No tendrá otra opción-contestó Aizen con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el rostro inconsciente de Ichigo.

Aizen se detuvo delante de una puerta blanca, obviamente, haciéndole un gesto a Shirosaki para que entrara. El albino entró y lanzó un silbido de apreciación ante la habitación. Tenía que reconocérselo al excapitán: le gustaba hacer las cosas a lo grande. Aunque no era una mansión, no se quedaba corta. Era una habitación muy espaciosa: en una pared había una cama en la que cabrían cuatro personas y que con sólo mirarla daban ganas de que fuera de noche para dormir en ella… Bueno, técnicamente siempre era de noche en Hueco Mundo, así que eso no sería un problema; a la izquierda se encontraba la puerta de lo que tenía que ser un armario en condiciones, y no ese lugar donde iban a parar todos los jodidos shinigamis que pasaban por casa de Ichigo; un sofá grande pero simplista, de diseño (este hombre estaba a la última), completaba la habitación, con una mesa y una silla en el centro. Además, la habitación tenía una puerta que llevaba a un balcón y otra que seguramente era el lavabo. Por lo visto, ni la habitación ni los muebles eran de Ikea precisamente: Aizen sabía como intentar comprar a sus "seguidores".

Dispuesto a observar la habitación más a fondo, se acercó al sofá donde soltó a Ichigo sin demasiados miramientos, aunque este no reaccionó en absoluto. Igualmente no se podía quejar, podría haberlo tirado al suelo tranquilamente.

-Supongo que la encontrarás de tu gusto. En fin, te dejo. Enviaré a un arrancar para que te avise cuando se lleve a cabo la próxima reunión de los Espada. Como te dije, puedes recorrer Las Noches tanto como quieras, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea entrar a las habitaciones de los Espada, ni creo que te interesen. Ah, sí. Supongo que tú más que nadie lo sabe, pero te recomiendo que si sales, cierres la puerta cuidadosamente- añadió el señor de Las Noches acercándose a la figura inconsciente del sofá- Supongo que no quieres que Ichigo intente escapar y que se encuentre a gente indeseable en su camino, ¿verdad?

Y tras un leve roce de sus dedos con el pelo alborotado del adolescente y una sonrisa hacia Shirosaki, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Ichigo no despertó hasta al cabo de cuatro horas. Al principio estaba completamente desorientado y no lograba fijarse en el hecho que él no tenía un sofá en su habitación, ni de que esta no había aumentado de tamaño por capricho.

Sólo se centró cuando una voz le sacó de su mundo semiinconsciente para traerlo de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

-Vaya, ¿ya te has despertado, "alteza"?

Entonces sintió como si un cubo lleno de agua congelada le hubiera caído encima, a la vez que los recuerdos le iban llegando rápidamente a su cabeza.

Debido al susto que la situación merecía, Ichigo dio un salto levantándose de golpe y mirando entre sorprendido y desconfiado a la figura que tenía en frente.

Instintivamente alargó el brazo hacia Zangetsu, aunque al mismo instante se dio cuenta que había sido una tontería, ya que no era muy inteligente que se la hubieran dejado a mano. Shirosaki también pareció notarlo, ya que le dirigió una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

-¿Acaso pensabas que te iban a dejar a Zangetsu? Tan listo como siempre…Eres imposible, Ichigo.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!-le contestó Ichigo con toda la valentía que le fue posible acumular.- ¿Por qué estamos en Hueco Mundo? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Y cómo has conseguido un cuerpo propio? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Aunque Ichigo intentaba evitarlo, su voz iba perdiendo seguridad a medida que iba preguntando, cada vez más consciente de lo vulnerable que estaba en esos momentos, sin su espada para protegerse y ante alguien que no le tenía precisamente mucho cariño. Pese a todo, no era capaz de ver las intenciones de su hollow. ¿Por qué estaba vivo? ¿Acaso no lo tendría que haber matado ya si no lo quisiera con vida? O era algún tipo de tortura psicológica, hacer que se confiara para ser torturado y asesinado más tarde…

Shirosaki, que había permanecido serio y callado desde el arrebato de Ichigo, decidió que ya era hora de dejar las cosas bien claras.

-Primero de todo, Ichigo…

El albino desapareció de su campo de visión y lo único que el chico logró notar fue un movimiento a su izquierda, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe que le giró la cara y que lo envió al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-No sé si eres capaz de entender la situación en la que estás pero yo que tú intentaría dirigirte a mí apropiadamente y sin insultos.- prosiguió Shirosaki, con un tono entre amenazante y burlón a la vez.-No te pido demasiado, con un Shirosaki-sama me sirve.-le dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Ja, antes muerto que tratarte de "sama"- respondió Ichigo escupiendo un poco de sangre provocada por el puñetazo que había recibido.

-¿De verdad?-replicó Shirosaki acercándose a él lentamente.

Ichigo notó como una mano se cerraba entorno a su cuello, aunque sin apretar, y lo levantaba en el aire con gran facilidad.

-No tientes a la suerte, majestad.-respondió Shirosaki, poniendo especial énfasis irónico a la última palabra.-No tengo por qué contestar a tus preguntas pero como soy así de amable te lo explicaré.

Shirosaki lanzó a Ichigo contra una de las paredes, con tanta fuerza que el peli-naranja se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos y se fue deslizando sin fuerzas hasta el suelo.

-Como milagrosamente tu cerebro ha logrado comprender, sí, estamos en Hueco Mundo. ¿Cómo? Supongo que también lo sabes: Aizen. Él ha sido tanto el que mandó traernos aquí, como el que ha logrado esto: separarnos.

Shirosaki miraba su cuerpo emocionado y se estiraba un poco, probando sus músculos, mientras seguía hablando.

-Parece que el Hogyoku no sólo logra convertir a los hollows en arrancar ni a los shinigami en Vizard, sino que también puede separar completamente los poderes de ambos. Es decir, para que tu cabeza lo entienda, Aizen logró revertir el proceso. Al principio ha sido un poco extraño y no me acabo de sentir totalmente a gusto, pero ya me acostumbraré.-y con un tono serio añadió- Es mejor que nada…

Ichigo levantó la mirada para dirigirla a Shirosaki. Su hollow lo miraba fijamente, con odio, tal y como suponía Ichigo, pero también le pareció distinguir una expresión herida y de rencor en esos ojos negros y dorados.

-Al fin y al cabo, tú nunca tuviste intención de ayudarme, ni siquiera de escucharme ni entenderme.- prosiguió Shirosaki, perdido en unos recuerdos no muy lejanos.- Je, ni siquiera sé cómo te creí por un momento.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió Ichigo-Sabes que realmente lo intenté, pero…

-¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas para hacerte quedar bien.-le gritó Shirosaki- Además, ya no importa. Ahora tengo un cuerpo propio y de verdad y tú ya no eres más el rey.- le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia y acercándose a Ichigo, que todavía no había intentado levantarse de su posición en el suelo.

-Aizen y yo hemos llegado a un trato: él me daba un cuerpo propio si yo servía bajo sus órdenes. La verdad es que eso de seguir bajo las órdenes de alguien no me acababa de convencer, no me va mucho tener que escuchar a alguien más. Pero bueno, es un mal menor, y merece la pena por haber conseguido ser completamente libre de tu deprimente mundo interior y de las tendencias suicidas que te llevaban a tirarte de cabeza contra el peligro más cercano. Además, ¿qué es lo que tendré que hacer? ¿Matar humanos, shinigamis y otros hollows? ¿Entrenarme para volverme más fuerte y poder luchar contra lo que quiera? Buff, es un gran sacrificio, pero creo que podré soportarlo.-Acabó Shirosaki riéndose maníacamente.

Ichigo continuó mirando a Shirosaki unos segundos antes de preguntar con cautela:

-¿Pero entonces por qué me has dejado con vida?

Shirosaki se mostró pensativo durante unos instantes, como valorando si decírselo o no. Al fin y al cabo le gustaba hacerse de rogar, porque le gustaba sentirse importante y en control de la situación, sabiendo cosas que Ichigo no conocía. Tras un pequeño silencio cargado de tensión para el adolescente, su hollow le dirigió una mirada cargada de malicia y con una sonrisa escalofriante, se agachó a su lado hasta quedar al mismo nivel que su cara.

-¿Sabes, Ichigo? Esa es una buena pregunta, yo también me la hice. La verdad es que después de tu última metedura de pata estaba muy cabreado, mucho. Pero, ¿de qué serviría matarte ahora, Ichigo? La muerte es algo rápido y, aunque la alargara torturándote hasta matarte, ¿qué pasaría? Después de morir se acabaría tu sufrimiento. Llegarías a la Sociedad de Almas y volverías a entrenarte para convertirte en shinigami. ¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso?

Ichigo empezaba a hacerse una idea de a dónde quería ir a parar su maldito doble, aunque esperaba no tener razón, por su propio bien. Por desgracia la iba a tener en el momento menos deseado.

-Pero entonces lo pensé mejor-continuó Shirosaki, alargando su mano y tomando firmemente el mentón del shinigami para que no dejara de mirarle ni un segundo.- Voy a hacerte la vida imposible. Voy a hacer que sufras de verdad, ya sea dolor físico o mental, humillándote, con torturas o amenazas... según esté de humor. Y qué mejor manera que viendo como Aizen acaba convirtiéndose en Dios, destruyendo todo el pueblo de Karakura y a tus compañeros en el proceso. Y después vendrá la Sociedad de Almas, con tus queridos amigos shinigamis; e incluso los Vizards también. Voy a hacer que tengas que mirarlo todo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, odiándote a ti mismo por no ser más fuerte.-sentenció Shirosaki- Ahora el rey soy yo, Ichigo. Ahora vas a ser tú mi caballo y mi esclavo. Y va a ser a ti a quién le toque hacer todo lo que le ordene, lo quieras o no. Me servirás en todo lo que me apetezca y me harás caso sin rechistar, porque sino, las consecuencias no serán muy agradables.

Ichigo se había quedado pálido ante el discurso de Shirosaki y no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero intentando reponerse y mantener mínimamente su orgullo le contestó:

-No voy a hacer caso de nada de lo que me ordenes, por más que me tortures.-Incluso a él le pareció que su voz no acababa de sonar lo suficientemente segura. Eso no podía seguir así, por lo que mirándole desafiantemente, le gritó-¡Y si piensas por un momento que no os derrotaré ni a ti ni a Aizen estás muy equivocado!

Shirosaki se lo quedó mirando entre serio e irónico, aunque resignado ante la terquedad que tenía el chico. Ese cabeza hueca seguía sin valorar para nada su integridad física… que peligraba mucho en esos momentos. Pero conteniéndose un poco, ya que sólo le volvió a estampar contra la pared con una fuerza que lo dejó (más) atontado, continuó hablando con voz amenazante:

-¿De verdad? Eso ya lo veremos. Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo. Y no sólo yo… Además, creo que todavía no te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que significa que yo esté fuera de tu cuerpo. Je, pero acabaremos antes si hablas con la persona que lo ha hecho posible.-le sonrió Shirosaki, que parecía tremendamente divertido- ¿Qué? ¿Te apetece ir de excursión para visitar a Aizen?

Continuará~

* * *

Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida XD Es que quería dejar ya unas cuantas cosas claras ^^

Espero que os haya gustado!Comentarios, opiniones, gritos (sin pasarse con los insultos T.T XDXD) o apoyo son muy bien recibidos.

¡Un abrazo a todos! Nos leemos,

Kirtash8~


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de la autora:

Hola de nuevo a todos! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo U.U Sé que dije que sería entre una y dos semanas y han tenido que pasar tres como mínimo, pero al principio la inspiración no venía, tengo trabajos de la universidad (sí, en verano T.T) y luego he tenido que irme durante unos días. Y aún así logré llevarme el portátil y teclear algo. Eso sí, ya os digo que el CAP.4 está ya a medias, así que lo subiré en unos días como compensación por haber tardado tanto en este.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews: Yaoilover4, Yume, Rozen Fleur, Chibivale-chan y Blancuchi! Me animan muchísimo y me ayudan mucho!^-^

Yume: Me alegra que te guste el ritmo del fic U-U Es que la falta de costumbre escribiendo me hace pensar más en si será muy lento o no, pero bueno, la cosa es un poco de paciencia. Jijiji me gusta que te guste Shiro, es que adoro lo capullo que puede ser. Me encanta escribir sobre él. Y sí, Ichigo sufrirá un poco al principio. ^-~ Y eso que me cae bien, pobrecito XD

Perdón si el capi parece un poco aburrido, más acción y el roce entre Ichigo y Shiro llegarán en el próximo cap. y sobretodo en el 5º. :3 Me gusta que hay un cierto argumento en mi historia.

Warnings: los de siempre, esta es una historia que pretende ser yaoi, aunque todavía quedan algunos capis para que llegue a más. Hay algo de tensión entre personajes y algún golpe, ya está.

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, sino Shirosaki saldría muchooo más en el manga y no pararía de hablarle a Ichigo con dobles sentidos (más todavía XD).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Ichigo y Shirosaki avanzaban en silencio por los pasillos de Las Noches con dirección al salón del trono de Aizen. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, lo único que Ichigo lograba distinguir era el blanco, inacabable y aburrido blanco por todas partes, que le hizo plantearse si Aizen tenía una obsesión malsana por ese color. Aunque no hacía mucho que habían salido de la habitación, Ichigo ya empezaba a plantearse si todo el palacio sería así de imaginativo.

Unos minutos antes, el hollow había cogido al peli-naranja y lo había arrastrado fuera de la habitación sin demasiada ceremonia. En un principio Ichigo había pensado en resistirse e intentar escapar, por lo que había pegado un puñetazo al albino y había salido corriendo. Pero lo único que había conseguido era: uno, recordar que seguía en su cuerpo humano y que, por lo tanto, su shunpo estaba momentáneamente fuera de servicio; dos, un crujido de los huesos de su mano, que le hizo pensar que él se había hecho más daño que el albino; tres, una represalia por parte de Shirosaki, que le había pateado mientras intentaba huir, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo, tras lo que el albino se sentó tranquilamente encima suyo.

-En fin, me esperaba algo así-dijo Shirosaki suspirando. -¿Pero te has parado a pensar de qué sirve actuar de esta manera? Pff… bueno, no sé para qué pregunto, pensar antes de actuar nunca ha sido tu fuerte. No vas a lograr nada así.

A continuación su hollow se había levantado de un salto permitiéndole recuperar la función respiratoria de sus pulmones.

Aunque fuera a regañadientes, Ichigo tuvo que admitir que su cínico hollow tenía razón, por lo que viendo que no tenía opción, había decidido seguirle y ver qué era lo que pasaba. Como mínimo intentaría hacerse una idea de su situación y averiguar posibles maneras de escapar. Así que dirigiéndole una última mirada turbia a Shirosaki se había levantado, esperando hasta que el albino se moviera para seguirle. Este se había acercado a Ichigo, lo había cogido del brazo y había empezado a andar tirando de él.

Demostrando por una vez buen sentido común, Ichigo se había mordido la lengua para no gritarle que sabía andar perfectamente y le había seguido callado.

Desde entonces lo que había intentado hacer era memorizar la combinación de giros y vueltas que Shirosaki le hacía dar, con la esperanza de hacer su posible huida más sencilla, pero al cabo de cinco minutos tuvo que reconocer que estaba completamente perdido. Todo aquello le parecía un verdadero laberinto y no llegaba a comprender cómo su hollow podía moverse con tanta seguridad.

Shirosaki, notando su intención, se giró y le habló con un tono divertido.

-No sirve de nada que intentes recordar el camino, ni que busques una ruta de escape porque no la hay. Me han contado que los pasillos pueden cambiar de disposición, así que posiblemente el camino que estamos haciendo ahora desaparecerá en unas horas. Además de recordar el camino que hice antes, lo único que intento hacer es guiarme con el reiatsu de Aizen para saber más o menos donde está. Hace un par de horas se enfadó con alguien y recuerdo de dónde venía su fuerza espiritual. Je. A ti, obviamente, no te serviría de mucho porque se te da como el culo sentir el reiatsu, así que ¡mala suerte!

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a su hollow. Mira que a ese bastardo le gustaba echarle las cosas a la cara a la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Pero bueno, tampoco era necesario ser un maestro sintiendo la energía espiritual para saber donde estaba Aizen si se cabreaba. Incluso alguien tan inútil e insensible al reiatsu como Kenpachi sabría de dónde venía sin demasiada dificultad…

Shirosaki había seguido hablando mientras Ichigo se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Además, aunque lograras salir de Las Noches y te alejaras un poco, no podrías huir de Hueco Mundo. Estás atrapado aquí y no puedes hacer nada. Y ni siquiera tienes a Zangetsu. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Abrirte paso por Las Noches a puñetazo limpio?

Aunque Ichigo no le contestó, pensó que no era una mala idea. Como mínimo descargaría un poco de frustración interior.

En esas condiciones los encontró Ulquiorra unos minutos más tarde. El silencioso arrancar utilizó el Sonido para aparecer delante de Shirosaki, que, aunque sorprendido por la repentina aparición, le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Aizen-sama me ha ordenado llevar a Ichigo Kurosaki ante él.-anunció Ulquiorra impasible, como siempre.

-A eso íbamos.-le respondió Shirosaki, para nada intimidado por el Espada-Pero si te hace ilusión, guíanos tú mismo. Estoy cansado de dar vueltas por aquí y así será más rápido.

Ignorando completamente sus palabras, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta elegantemente y prosiguió su camino. Shirosaki empujó al peli-naranja, indicándole que siguiera al espada y situándose él detrás.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron frente a una puerta, más grande que el resto. Ulquiorra se detuvo frente a ella y sin necesidad de llamar ni anunciarse, ésta se abrió hacia el interior. El cuarto espada entró en la sala y Shirosaki le siguió llevando a Ichigo cogido del brazo.

La sala en la que se adentraron era rectangular y enorme. El techo, altísimo, se perdía en la oscuridad en algunos sectores donde la luz artificial no conseguía llegar. Esa misma luz recaía en el centro de la habitación, resaltando el suelo de mármol blanco y dejando los laterales en penumbra. En esa zona se podían distinguir las siluetas de algunos arrancar, algunos solos y otros en pequeños grupos.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ichigo fue el enorme trono blanco que había en medio de la sala, al final de una escalinata que lo elevaba unos metros por encima de ellos.

Y ahí estaba el hombre que traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, que intentó matar a Rukia y que por poco lo corta en dos. ¿Se podía pedir una compañía mejor?

Aizen estaba sentado en el trono con la cara apoyada en su mano, en una actitud bastante relajada. Su mirada se clavó directamente en el shinigami sustituto, que le respondió con otra desafiante de su repertorio. Si pensaba que se iba a acobardar ante su intimidante y autoritaria presencia, estaba muy equivocado. Y además, parecía que se había buscado un trono bien alto, para mirarlo todo desde arriba. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ese maldito tío con complejo de Dios?

-Aizen-sama-saludó Ulquiorra arrodillándose ante su líder.-Los he traído, tal como ordenasteis.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, Shirosaki y Kurosaki. Muchas gracias, Ulquiorra. Ya puedes retirarte. La verdad es que me gustaría tener unas palabras en privado con el shinigami sustituto, así que por hoy acabo la reunión aquí.

En cuanto acabó de pronunciar sus palabras, todos los arrancar que había en la sala desalojaron a gran velocidad, como si todavía estuvieran asustados por algo que hubiera pasado. El último en salir fue Shirosaki, que le dirigió una última mirada sonriente a Ichigo y cargada de malicia, antes de salir de la sala con un portazo que resonó por la ahora silenciosa habitación. El silencio que le siguió fue corto, aunque uno de los más pesados que Ichigo había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Bueno, estaba un poco incómodo. Al fin y al cabo se encontraba él solo frente al hombre que le había parado su bankai con un solo dedo…De acuerdo, no podía negarlo: se sentía muy intimidado por la presencia del excapitán (aunque prefería que le metieran una paliza antes que reconocerlo), sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que todavía no sabía por qué demonios seguía vivo. Gracias a Dios (no a Aizen) el silencio no duró mucho más.

-Bienvenido a Las Noches, Ichigo Kurosaki.-saludó Aizen, irguiéndose un poco en su trono.-Te he hecho venir para poder saludarte en condiciones, ya que nuestro anterior encuentro ha dejado mucho que desear.

-¿Anterior encuentro?-le espetó Ichigo, mirándole fijamente y frunciendo el entrecejo más de lo normal- ¿A cual te refieres? ¿A cuando estuviste a punto de partirme en dos con tu espada antes de intentar matar a Rukia? ¿O te refieres a cuando me he despertado en una habitación después de ser secuestrado y utilizado como experimento para separar parte de mi poder y alma? No, la verdad es que no me he llevado una buena impresión de ti en ninguno de esos momentos, ¡ni lo haré! Y ahora no intentes hacerte el simpático conmigo, bastardo, ¡simplemente di lo que quieras decir y ya está!

Aizen sonrió divertido ante la reacción del chico. Estaba visto que los modales no eran su fuerte. Aunque después de tener que pasar día tras día rodeado de "fieles y complacientes seguidores", era como un soplo de aire fresco. Eso sí, le confirmaba una cosa que ya sabía cuando al ryoka se le ocurrió invadir la Sociedad de Almas: el chico no valoraba su vida lo suficiente. Y si pensaba que iba a dejarle indemne después de levantarle la voz e insultarle, estaba muy equivocado.

El exshinigami empezó a liberar su reiatsu, aumentándolo cada vez más, hasta que éste empezó a ahogar a Ichigo. En un principio, el chico intentó disimular el efecto que tenía en él, aunque sabía que resultaría muy difícil. Pese a todo, no pensaba mostrarse débil ante ese hombre, aunque fuera estando completamente indefenso y fuera de su cuerpo espiritual. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Pero al final, la fuerza del líder de los arrancar pudo más que él e Ichigo acabó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Entonces, tan rápido como la fuerza había empezado, dejó de fluir, dejando a un Ichigo jadeante y cubierto en sudor.

-En fin, creo que debería haberte advertido que no me gustan para nada las faltas de respeto ni que me levantes la voz, Ichigo. Pensaba que Shirosaki ya te habría metido un poco de sentido común en la cabeza, aunque veo que de momento no ha conseguido mucho contigo.

Ichigo se puso en pie, aunque todavía se tambaleaba un poco, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Aizen.

-Y no lo conseguiréis.-respondió Ichigo, con la respiración entrecortada.-No pienso ayudaros en nada ni seguir ninguna de vuestras órdenes.

-Eso ya lo veremos de aquí a un tiempo.-le contestó Aizen-Existen muchas formas de persuasión y te puedo asegurar que soy un hombre muy imaginativo…

Ichigo no respondió, aunque pudo notar como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda. Se lo podía imaginar, al fin y al cabo, si el tío había sido capaz de trazar semejante plan para traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas y hacerse con el hogyoku… era obvio que no podía esperar nada bueno de él. Es más, el simple hecho de pensar en la palabra "bueno" en la misma frase que "Aizen", ya se le hacía raro...

-Como ya habrás descubierto, todavía sigues en tu cuerpo humano.-empezó Aizen- Habría resultado un poco molesto capturarte en tu forma de shinigami y no podía arriesgarme a que intentaras escaparte, ¿verdad? Eso reduce a 0 tus posibilidades de salir de aquí, ya que además de no poder utilizar tu zampakutoh, tampoco puedes resistirte físicamente a los arrancar. Es más, te recomiendo encarecidamente que no les provoques, ni a ellos ni a nadie, porque no lograrás nada excepto unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Hasta aquí, no le había contado a Ichigo nada que este no supiera. Ya suponía que estaba tan indefenso como parecía en un primer momento, aunque eso no significaba que si un arrancar le atacaba no fuera a devolverle el golpe. Vamos, aunque tuviera que utilizar la pata de una silla o un tenedor como arma de defensa personal, lo haría y con mucho gusto.

-Supongo que Shirosaki ya te habrá puesto al día en lo referente a nuestro pacto.-continuó Aizen, levantándose de la silla y empezando a bajar lentamente por las escaleras.-Aunque te lo explicaré mejor para que acabe de quedar claro. A cambio de proporcionarle un cuerpo separándolo de ti y de dejar tu vida en sus manos para que haga lo que quiera contigo, él se ha comprometido a servirme como otro espada más. Ahora Shirosaki está bajo mis órdenes y luchará conmigo para derrotar a la Sociedad de Almas, para lograr hacer la Llave del Rey y para acabar con él.

-Pero esto no sólo le incumbe a Shirosaki, sino también a ti, Ichigo-continuó Aizen.

El moreno desapareció de la vista de Ichigo para aparecer delante de él en un instante, sobresaltándolo. Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que Aizen le cogió del brazo con fuerza y utilizó su mano libre para coger la cara de Ichigo y hacer que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Espero no haberte dado la impresión en ningún momento de que las decisiones de Shirosaki puedan superponerse a las mías. Tanto él como tú estaréis bajo mis órdenes en todo momento y las seguiréis si queréis seguir con vida.-Continuó Aizen, con voz seria.

Las palabras fueron llegando más o menos al paralizado chico, que lo único que quería era librarse del agarre de Aizen. ¿Acaso el hombre no había oído hablar del espacio personal? Eso sí, era más que obvio que lo hacía para que estuviera todavía más asustado… es decir, para intentar asustarle, sí, eso. Que no lo había conseguido, eso tenía que quedar claro.

Y no era sólo la incomodidad de la situación lo que le mantenía quieto en su sitio, sino el poder que podía notar en Aizen. Parecía mentira lo débil que se sentía en su cuerpo humano. Lo que daría por tener su insignia de shinigami sustituto para poder transformarse. Aunque pronto Aizen también le demostraría que era una idea inútil.

-Tienes que ser consciente que al separarte de tu contraparte, has perdido mucho poder. Incluso con tus poderes de shinigami ya no podrías hacer nada contra los arrancar.-le explicó Aizen, como si le leyera los pensamientos.-Con tu transformación en vizard todavía tenías alguna posibilidad, pero ahora que tu poder se ha separado…siento decirte que ya no eres una amenaza demasiado importante.

Ichigo sintió como se le iba el color de la cara. ¿Cómo no había podido caer en algo tan obvio? Se sentía estúpido. Era más que evidente que ahora que Shirosaki no formaba parte de él, ya no podía convertirse en vizard ni utilizar su máscara. La batalla con su hollow, tanto entrenamiento con Hirako y el resto…no había servido de nada. Ahora estaba en las mismas condiciones que después de volver de la Sociedad Almas. Tenía su bankai, pero ¿cómo iba a poder oponerse a Aizen sólo con él? La última vez no le había dado mucho resultado, que digamos… Eso sí que había sido un duro golpe para su moral.

Pero teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Aizen, había algo que no le acababa de encajar.

-No te entiendo.-le contestó Ichigo frunciendo todavía más el ceño y con veneno en la voz.-Si dices que no soy una gran amenaza y tampoco puedo utilizar mis poderes, ¿cómo quieres que siga tus órdenes? Y aunque tuviera mi zampakutoh no seguiría nada de lo que me dijeras. Además, ¿acaso no te sirve ya Shirosaki?-continuó Ichigo en sus trece.

La única respuesta de Aizen fue una sonrisa bastante enigmática y una frase cargada de superioridad, típica de una persona que ya lo había planeado todo y que sabía que nadie iba a ser capaz de cambiar sus planes.

-¿Dónde está la diversión si te lo cuento todo ahora, Ichigo? Seguramente lo descubrirás de aquí a nada.

-¿Diversión? ¿Eso es todo lo que las personas son para ti, no? Eres un cabrón.-Le contestó Ichigo sin pensar.

Aunque le soltó al mismo tiempo, Aizen no dio más muestras de haberle escuchado. O eso era lo que Ichigo pensaba hasta que una mano le golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza, que le hizo caer al suelo y rodar unos metros. Eso sí que había dolido. Ya era la segunda vez del día que le pegaban en la cara y, además, en el mismo sitio. Seguro que el cabrón (aunque esta vez sólo lo pensó y no lo dijo) lo había hecho a propósito.

-Veo que contigo los golpes y las amenazas no sirven de nada.-Le dijo Aizen, mirándolo por encima del hombro.-Aunque tengo que reconocer que si no fueras así, no sería tan divertido ni tan interesante.

Ichigo le envió una mirada cargada de odio desde su sitio en el suelo, a la que Aizen respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Con un poco de esfuerzo e intentando no marearse, se levantó y se limpió la sangre de la boca como si nada. Bueno, la parte positiva era que le había soltado. La mala, en fin, todo estaba mal.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta más, Ichigo?-acabó Aizen, con un tono aterciopelado al pronunciar su nombre, que le congeló la respiración a Ichigo.

Por lo que podía ver Aizen siempre mantenía esa especie de amabilidad y condescendencia cada vez que hablaba. Suponía que era fruto de muchos años de tener puesta su máscara y engañar a todo el mundo en la Sociedad de Almas. Seguramente era la costumbre y lo hacía sin darse cuenta, o probablemente lo hacía para joder o por algún motivo psicológico extraño. En fin…

Ichigo dudó un momento, pero decidió preguntar ya que había un hecho que le había estado carcomiendo por dentro desde que había visto a Aizen hablar con su hollow.

-Pero…¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Shirosaki para llegar a ese pacto con él?-Le preguntó Ichigo bastante confundido.-¿Ha sido después de secuestrarme o ya le conocías de antes?

Aizen pareció un poco sorprendido de que le hiciera esa pregunta, como si esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido. A ver, igual Ichigo no razonaba mucho, pero que no se pensara ni por un momento que era idiota. La verdad es que era demasiada coincidencia que a Aizen se le ocurriera separarles justo en ese preciso momento…

Después de un pequeño silencio, Aizen dio otro paso más hacia él y le contestó con una mirada entre seria e pensativa.

-Sabía de tu hollow desde la Sociedad de Almas, pero no llegué a hablar con él hasta que viniste a Hueco Mundo. ¿Haces esa pregunta por alguna razón en específico? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?-le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

Ichigo se sorprendió al principio. Igual sí que había exagerado un poco y esto no lo había planeado el hombre. Pero… ¿sería verdad? El chico lo continuó mirando unos segundos desconfiado, hasta que tras observar la expresión de Aizen algo dentro de él se lo advirtió.

Le estaba mintiendo.

Era un jodido mentiroso que sabía fingir mejor que un actor de Hollywood. Conocía a su hollow desde la Sociedad de Almas, eso sí que podía ser cierto, pero habría sido mucha casualidad que Shirosaki aceptara el plan nada más venir a Hueco Mundo. ¿Podía ser que Aizen hubiera aprovechado el momento de su discusión con Shirosaki para servirle en bandeja de plata a su hollow la posibilidad de separarse? Dios, cuanto más lo pensaba más inseguro estaba: igual eran paranoias suyas, pero antes que asegurarlo, prefería quedarse con la duda. No iba a confiar en nada de lo que le dijera Aizen.

El moreno, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro de haber convencido a Ichigo. Aunque su actuación había sido perfecta, era obvio que el chico desconfiaba de todas las palabras que salían de su boca. Y lo prefería así, sino habría resultado decepcionante.

Tampoco estaba demasiado preocupado. No es que Ichigo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera hablando con Shirosaki, ya que no sacarían nada en claro. Así que, el chico podía romperse la cabeza todo lo que quisiera, que acabaría cayendo en sus redes una vez más sin poder hacer nada.

Siguieron mirándose durante unos segundos más, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Aizen decidió poner fin a la visita.

-Será mejor que por hoy lo dejemos aquí, Ichigo.-Le dijo Aizen, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-Tengo que acudir a una reunión y, aunque es un placer hablar contigo, el deber es el deber.

-Sí, ya ves qué pena.-murmuró Ichigo entre dientes.

-Aunque antes -continuó Aizen, que parecía no haberle oído.-te acompañaré de vuelta a la habitación de Shirosaki.

Ichigo se quedó un momento parado y pensativo, sin saber qué hacer. Toda esta situación era demasiado nueva para él y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, si resistirse o seguirle sin más.

-Ven ahora, Ichigo.-le ordenó Aizen, con voz peligrosa.-A menos que quieras que te lleve a rastras o, mejor, que llame a Grimmjow para que te lleve él. Seguro que estará encantado de verte.

Grimmjow… a ese le debía unas cuantas palizas. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento, la verdad. Es más, si seguía a Aizen y en realidad le llevaba con Shirosaki, dejaría de verle la cara un rato. Aunque teniendo en cuenta con quién iba a estar entonces… Bueno, nada podía ser peor que Aizen e igual así lograba hablar con su hollow para que le contestara un par de preguntas.

Así que más o menos decidido, se acercó a la puerta de la sala, donde Aizen ya le estaba esperando.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante corto e Ichigo se alegró al ver que reconocía algunos de los lugares por los que iban pasando, aunque tuvo que reconocer que Shirosaki tenía razón, los pasillos habían cambiado de lugar. Aizen, al contrario que el albino, no comentó nada al respecto y siguió caminando delante de él. Ichigo se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando el hombre le lanzaba alguna mirada furtiva, pero decidió ignorarlas, y centrarse en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Iba tan metido en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Aizen paró en frente de una puerta, por lo que se topó de golpe con la espalda del hombre. Tras comprender contra quién había chocado, se alejó de un salto completamente rojo, con una reacción muy cercana a la que hubiera tenido al recibir un calambrazo eléctrico. Estuvo a punto de escapársele un automático "lo siento" antes de morderse la lengua. Lo que le faltaba, tener que pedir disculpas al tío que le había secuestrado. Maldita su buena educación.

Pese a todo, Aizen pareció notar su intención y riéndose interiormente, no pudo más que intentar provocarle.

-No pensaba que estuvieras tan relajado y confiado a mi alrededor. Me tengo que sentir halagado.

-_¿Relajado?_-pensó Ichigo. Joder, si estaba más tenso que Byakuya un día de cada día.-¡Iba despistado! ¡Eso es todo!-le contestó intentando no levantar la voz, aunque rojo de ira y vergüenza.

Aizen abrió la puerta, que Ichigo reconoció como la perteneciente a la habitación de Shirosaki, y se hizo a un lado para que el chico pasara. Ichigo se dio prisa para entrar, ya que no quería continuar ni un momento más en presencia de Aizen-bastardo-sama, aunque no lo consiguió sin que éste lo parara por última vez.

-Deberías tener más cuidado por dónde andas o puedes chocarte con gente indeseada. Por eso, yo de ti no haría nada estúpido como intentar escaparte, ya que no lograrás nada, excepto herirte y que el castigo sea mucho peor todavía.

Esta vez, Aizen no había fingido amabilidad e Ichigo había captado con total claridad la orden y amenaza en su voz, y si la fuerza con la que le apretaba el brazo le decía algo, era que iba totalmente en serio. Ichigo acabó de entrar a la habitación y un segundo después oyó cerrarse la puerta, dejándole a oscuras y soltando un suspiro que no sabía si era de alivio o de resignación.

Aizen, por su parte, se alejaba de los pasillos de los espadas en dirección a su despacho, donde iba a mantener una pequeña charla con Ulquiorra. Estaba visto que Ichigo no iba a ceder y, como le había advertido, era un hombre con recursos, así que ya tenía una idea que le encantaría al peli-naranja.

Era una pena tener que dejar ahí la conversación con el chico, ya que le habría gustado seguir hablando con él, para ver su incomodidad y miedo pero también el desafío detrás de todos sus gestos, acciones y palabras. La verdad es que incluso él se había dado cuenta de que estaba disfrutando mucho con toda esa situación, incluso más de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio. Pero si había algo que lo caracterizaba era su paciencia, así que ya tendría otra oportunidad para demostrarle a Ichigo quién era el que mandaba en Las Noches y a quién debía temer de verdad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ichigo esperaba a que Shirosaki apareciera de un momento a otro, aunque no sabía si era algo bueno o malo teniendo en cuenta lo que podría pasarle después.

Tras el paseo y su charla con Aizen no había sacado mucho en claro, aunque tampoco había demasiado en qué pensar. Como conclusión, estaba metido en un buen lío. La situación era tan mala como se había imaginado. Durante unos segundos, sintió cómo las piernas le flaqueaban al pensar en todo lo que podía esperar en un futuro cercano, pero se sobrepuso con toda la rapidez que pudo.

De acuerdo, como le habían repetido hasta la saciedad, estaba atrapado en Hueco Mundo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Además, estaba en manos de Shirosaki y a saber las maneras en que el muy cabrón le torturaría, con la pequeña intervención de Aizen de vez en cuando. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le acobardara, no pensaba mostrarse afectado ante ninguno de los habitantes de Las Noches. Tenía que aguantar todo lo que pudiera, hasta que se le ocurriera alguna idea para escapar o para ponerse en contacto con la Sociedad de Almas.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pararse a pensar en ello. Tenía que intentar hablar con Shirosaki para que le explicara los detalles de cuándo conoció a Aizen. Igual después podría intentar hacer entrar algo de razón en la cabeza de su hollow. A un muy cabreado Shirosaki, con cuerpo y poderes propios, que se sentía traicionado y lo tenía a él para desahogarse… De acuerdo, dudaba que tuviera alguna posibilidad.

Continuará~

* * *

Gracias por leer y otra vez perdón por la espera. Ya sabéis, si hay reviews, yo feliz de la vida.^-^

Espero que no os esté liando demasiado con el fic y los hilos que voy dejando sueltos. Lo hago para dejar algunas cosas en misterio, aunque voy a ir solucionándolos poco a poco. Y también perdón por si el ritmo os parece lento, pero quiero tomármelo con calma y hacer que el argumento quede bien y los personajes in carácter.

En el siguiente capítulo, se explicará alguna que otra cosa sobre los asuntos pendientes de Shiro y de Ichigo. ¿Y qué idea se le habrá ocurrido a Aizen? Nada bueno, eso podéis estar seguros. ;)

De regalo un EXTRA. ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR (o algo por el estilo):

"-Aizen-sama me ha ordenado llevar a Ichigo Kurosaki ante él.-anunció Ulquiorra impasible, como siempre.

-A eso íbamos.-le respondió Shirosaki, para nada intimidado por el Espada-Pero si te hace ilusión, guíanos tú mismo. Estoy cansado de dar vueltas por aquí y así será más rápido.

Ignorando completamente sus palabras, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta elegantemente y prosiguió su camino. Shirosaki empujó al peli-naranja, indicándole que siguiera al espada y situándose él detrás."

Ichigo: -Espera Shirosaki, ¿qué has querido decir con que estabas cansado de dar vueltas por aquí? No me querrás decir que después de toda la charla que me has metido, ¡estabas perdido!

Shiro:-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! Estaba perfectamente seguro de dónde iba, pero así igual el emo aquí presente nos lleva por algún atajo y llegamos antes.

Ulquiorra, oyéndole:-Por cierto, Shirosaki. Me estaba preguntando por qué ibas en esa dirección. Como es un camino sin salida…

… cric, cric, cric….

Ichigo: …No estabas perdido, ¿verdad?

Shirosaki:… Para nada. Ejem, en realidad iba a girar a la izquierda un poco antes.

Ulquiorra: Ah, entiendo. Teníais hambre.

Ichigo:?

Ulquiorra: Ese es el pasillo que va hacia las cocinas.

Ichigo:Pfff (se tapa la boca con la mano y tose disimuladamente.)

Shirosaki: … No te atrevas a reírte, Ichigo. Por tu madre, no te atrevas a reírte…

Shiro tiene peor sentido de la orientación que Kenpachi y Yachiru. XDXD No me acabó de convencer la frase de "dando vueltas" y decidí arreglarla. XD Perdón por mi cutre humor…


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Perdón otra vez a todos por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo (todos los capítulos empiezan así XDXD). Tuve que irme de casa una semana y aunque tenía Internet, no tenía el capítulo (epic fail).

Este capítulo es flashback, pero en el siguiente la historia seguirá avanzando, así que a esperar un poquito :3 Además, en el siguiente ya habrá shonen-ai más directo, para los que ya querían un poquito de acción XD

Perdón si tardo en escribir los capítulos, estoy haciendo trabajos para la universidad y cosplays y mi tiempo se ha reducido. ^^U

Gracias por los reviews: Yume, y Mar.

**Yume**: A mí también me gusta ver sufrir a Ichigo jijiji Y es eso, si todos sabemos que le va a gustar… XDXD Dan ganas de meterse con él (de todas las maneras posibles). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te haya dejado también con más intriga. En el próximo tendremos más a Aizen (en un principio no pensaba sacarle tanto, pero me gusta escribirle como el bastardo que es :3).

**Manupop**: contestado ^_~ Gracias por tu review!^^

**Mar**: Gracias Mar ^^ ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Y espero que este también te guste. Es que esta pareja da bastante morbo, por decir algo, como mínimo en mi opinión jeje. ¡Nos leemos!

Advertencias: Sólo palabrotas, es Shirosaki ^¬^ Nada más.

Disclaimer: Ni Ichigo, ni Shirosaki, ni Urahara ni Bleach en general me pertenecen. Sino… estaría gastándome la pasta que hubiera ganado en muchas cosas…

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Mientras Ichigo y Aizen mantenían su conversación, Shirosaki paseaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de Las Noches, sumido en sus pensamientos. Aunque a Ichigo le vendría bien estar a solas con el excapitán para que se le bajaran los humos, Shirosaki tenía que admitir que no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia dejarlos solos. Desde el principio, Aizen había mostrado un gran interés por el shinigami y su poder y cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención era algo preocupante…

Pero bueno, ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al decidir seguir adelante con su trato con Aizen. Realmente, había sido una excelente oportunidad para conseguir un cuerpo propio. La única, ya que estaba visto que Ichigo jamás le habría ayudado de verdad.

_Flashback. Un mes antes…_

_Ichigo estaba en clase, haciendo como que escuchaba a su profesora mientras explicaba cosas relacionadas con "x" e "y". Ummmm…¿desde cuando había acabado la clase de Ciencias para empezar la de Matemáticas? Bueno, como mínimo sacaría el libro para disimular._

_-__"¿Teniendo problemas para concentrarte, mi Rey?"-preguntó una voz en tono socarrón._

_Genial, el que faltaba. Y precisamente el motivo de su distracción._

_-"Ohhh, me gusta que pienses tanto en mí."-respondió la voz dulcemente-"Me hace sentir querido y todo…"_

_-"¿Por qué no te callas ya? ¡Y deja de leer mis pensamientos! Es muy molesto. ¡Desaparece un rato, anda!"_

_-"Tan simpático como siempre…¡Vamos, tu mundo es jodidamente aburrido! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Contar las nubes que pasan? ¿Por qué no vienes un rato aquí dentro, eh, majestad? Así nos podremos divertir un rato."_

_-"¿Divertirnos? ¿Esa diversión tiene algo que ver con una batalla a muerte, sangre, gore y risas psicópatas sacadas de una película de terror?"-Su pregunta fue acogida con un silencio más que descriptivo, así que Ichigo continuó tras un suspiro-"Lo siento, pero creo que no comparto tu idea de diversión."_

_-"Aburrido…"-contestó el hollow frustrado-"Claro, como tú puedes estar afuera y disfrutar de una vida normal… bueno, más o menos normal."_

_-"… Es mi vida, este es mi cuerpo, así que tengo derecho a vivirla, ¿no? Además, ¿de qué serviría que estuvieras fuera? Lo único que harías sería empezar a matar gente por diversión y yo no pienso permitir eso."_

_-"Tchh, ¿yo?¿Matar? ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no haría daño ni a una mosca…"-le respondió su contraparte con la voz más inocente que pudo lograr._

_A Ichigo se le escapó una risa incrédula, que hizo que un par de sus compañeros se giraran para mirarlo. Aclarando su garganta, intentó volver a la clase. Lo último que necesitaba ahora es que__ la gente pensara que estaba como una cabra._

_Tras unos segundos de silencio, el albino volvió a la carga._

_-__"Tu falta de fe me hiere, aibou." _

_-__"¿Hoy no me vas a dejar en paz, verdad?"_

_-"Nunca…"-contestó el hollow, sonando tan dulce como amenazante._

_-"De verdad, hollow. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-preguntó Ichigo, ya bastante cansado._

_-"Verás, aibou, seré directo: me gustaría poder dar una vuelta por tu mundo, como haces tú tranquilamente. ¿Por qué no me prestas tu cuerpo un rato? Te prometo que no haré nada malo."_

_Ichigo se quedó bastante sorprendido por la petición de su contraparte. Jamás le había dicho nada así, lo único que intentaba era hacerse con cu cuerpo y ya está. Aunque eso de no hacer nada no se lo creía ni él mismo._

_-"¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! ¡Desde que tus malditos amigos Vizard te ayudaron a ganar el control ya no puedo hacer nada para tener tu cuerpo!"-le espetó el hollow con amargura y frustración en la voz, que demostraban lo cierto de sus palabras.-"Préstame tu cuerpo un ratito. Al fin y al cabo, ¡lo puedes recuperar cuando quieras! ¡Si ves que hago algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo, simplemente toma el control de nuevo!"_

_Aunque su cerebro le gritaba que no lo hiciera, no pudo más que pensarlo un poco detenidamente. La verdad es que desde que había ganado al albino, éste no había vuelto a intentar apoderarse de su cuerpo por la fuerza, aunque posiblemente era por el simple hecho de que no podía. En un principio había pensado que esa lucha le habría ayudado a deshacerse de él completamente, ya que había visto como se iba disolviendo poco a poco. Pese a todo, unas semanas después se dio cuenta que no había desaparecido completamente, sino que seguía hablando con él en ocasiones. Al hollow le seguía gustando meterse con él, pero el tono había cambiado considerablemente, ya que no se tomaba tan en serio sus amenazas._

_-__"Ummm no sé…No me fío de ti."-le contestó Ichigo, aunque con voz insegura._

_En cuanto acabó la frase se dio cuenta que realmente se lo estaba pensando. Casi ni se lo creía. ¿Sería cierto que no pensaba hacer nada extraño mientras estuviera fuera? ¿O sería todo una trampa para hacerse con su cuerpo y después él no podría volver a la normalidad? Aunque igual sí le dejaba unas horas libre, ya no le tocaría tanto la moral…Finalmente decidió no __tentar a la suerte._

_-"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Igual lo que quieres es tenderme una trampa y no puedo arriesgarme."_

_-"Tché, no sé qué me esperaba de ti. Rey no sé, pero lo que sí que eres es un tirano."-le contestó con la voz cargada de resentimiento._

_-"¡Oye, no puedes culparme! Lo único que he oído de ti son amenazas. ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¿Que confíe ciegamente en ti?"_

_Esta vez Ichigo ya no obtuvo respuesta. El hollow sabía bien que tenía razón, pero igualmente no podía hacer otra cosa que culparle. Lo que más deseaba era tener un cuerpo propio y vivir, poder hacer lo que quisiera. Mantenerse vivo, a las malas. E Ichigo era el que se lo impedía todo. No podía hacerse con su cuerpo y el capullo tenía la manía de poner su vida en peligro para salvar a sus queridos "amigos". ¿Por qué demonios le había tocado un chico tan idiota?_

_Ichigo todavía seguía pensando en la conversación cuando se acabaron las clases. Prefirió irse a casa solo, aunque se ganó una mirada de preocupación por parte de sus amigos, sobretodo de Orihime. Pero no quería preocuparles con sus problemas y tampoco es que pudieran hacer nada para ayudarle._

_Estaba a mitad de camino de casa, cuando se paró en seco por una idea que se le había ocurrido. En un principio, volvieron a surgirle las dudas, pero tampoco es que fuera a perder nada. Así que cambiando de opinión, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Tienda de Urahara._

_

* * *

_

_-¡Oh, Kurosaki! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-saludó Urahara- Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mí._

_-Hola, Urahara. Vengo a preguntarte algo.-le contestó Ichigo._

_-Vaya, y yo pensando que venías a verme a mí. Sólo me quieres por interés.-le dijo Urahara haciendo que sollozaba._

_La primera respuesta que obtuvo de Ichigo fue una patada._

_-Calla, tendero loco. ¡Y estoy intentando ser serio!-le contestó Ichigo-Tengo que contarte una cosa importante…_

_Unos minutos más tarde~_

_-Ummm… ya veo. Así que te estabas preguntando si podría ser cierto que tu hollow estuviera tendiéndote una trampa.-concluyó Urahara, con una expresión parcialmente oculta bajo su extraño sombrero y su abanico._

_-Exacto.__-respondió Ichigo, a la expectativa de lo que el hombre le pudiera decir._

_-Bueno, la verdad es que en el resto de Vizard, no ha habido ningún caso en que después de la batalla por el control__, el hollow haya intentado volver a poseer el cuerpo del shinigami. Pero obviamente es una posibilidad. Eso sí, técnicamente has demostrado que tú eres más fuerte que él y deberías poder obtener el control a tu antojo. Pese a todo, personalmente, no creo que sea una buena idea que tu hollow se meta en tu cuerpo. A saber lo que podría hacer._

_-Me lo imaginaba, a mí tampoco es que me hiciera especial gracia.__-suspiró Ichigo resignado.-Aunque todo fuera para hacerlo callar un rato. Lo que sí tengo que admitir que últimamente ha estado mucho más tranquilo y tampoco se ha metido en mis asuntos. Y lo de hoy… no me lo esperaba. La verdad es que me ha pillado por sorpresa…_

_-…¿Te gustaría poder estar a buenas con tu hollow, verdad?-le preguntó Urahara, de repente bastante serio._

_-…Sí, la verdad es que sí.-dijo Ichigo suspirando-Entiendo que me odie, porque es como si lo tuviera encerrado, pero tampoco es que pu__eda hacer nada por evitarlo. Además, había pensado que igual si nos llevamos bien, pudiera hacer durar mucho más el tiempo que llevo puesto mi máscara. ¿No crees, Urahara?_

_-Ummmm. La verdad es que podría ser que sí, cuanta mayor aceptación de vuestros poderes mutuos, mayor debería ser tu capacidad de utilizar tus poderes de hollow._

_-Pero seguimos volviendo a lo mismo, no puedo dejarlo a sus anchas con mi cuerpo.-concluyó Ichigo suspirando la que le parecía la enésima vez ese día._

_-Pero bueno, Kurosaki-interrumpió Urahara, abriendo su abanico y tapando su cara y sonrisa con él- Para eso estoy yo, ¿no?_

_Mientras tanto, el albino__ seguía cabreado con Ichigo. Lo último que había notado era que su penosa excusa de rey había ido a ver a Urahara, seguramente para pedirle ayuda suprimiéndole otra vez. No le bastaba con haberle jodido en su última lucha interior, sino que ahora también intentaría acabar completamente con él. Y todo por haber sido tan estúpido como para pensar por un segundo que el chico le haría caso y compartiría su cuerpo con él. Lo que hacía el aburrimiento: le volvía ingenuo a más no poder. O mejor dicho, idiota directamente._

_En el momento en que iba dándole vueltas a la situación, notó algo extraño. Era como una especie de presión, como si tiraran de él hacia arriba y se temió lo peor. _

_-__¡Genial! Me felicito a mí mismo por mi inteligencia. ¡Mierda!-gritó muy enfadado, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a disolverse.-¡No pienso volver a intentar ser amable con ese capullo! Maldito rey con complejo de héroe. ¡Bastardo!_

_-¿Ah, sí?-le respondió una voz._

_El albino abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con un Ichigo muy cabreado__, con un tic en el ojo y a quién se le empezaba a notar una venita en la sien._

_-Capullo, bastardo…Vaya, ¿es así como pagas a quién te ayuda? ¡Desagradecido!-le contestó Ichigo, pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.- ¡Urahara! ¡He cambiado de idea! ¡Mejor devuélvelo otra vez adentro! Maldito hollow…_

_-Eh, pero qué demonios…-empezó el hollow mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza donde había sido golpeado._

_Fue entonces cuando miró alrededor. Estaba en lo que parecía un inmenso terreno abierto a un cielo azul, arenoso y con rocas por en medio. A lo lejos logró distinguir una escalera, que estaba en un lugar bastante extraño, ya que parecía elevarse hacia el cielo. En un segundo logró averiguar donde estaban. Lo recordaba perfectamente, ya que se trataba del lugar donde había nacido. La sala de entrenamientos de Urahara._

_-Pero, ¿qué hago aquí?-preguntó confundido.-Esto es el mundo real…_

_-Sí, so listo-le respondió todavía a malas Ichigo-Encima que te hago caso e intento sacarte, me insultas. ¡Ya te vale, hollow!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que de verdad estoy fuera?-le preguntó el albino, de repente emocionado, y mirando alrededor- No me lo puedo creer…_

_-Vaya, ¿así que este es tu hollow, Kurosaki?-intercedió interesado Urahara._

_-__¿Eh? Sí, es éste.-le respondió Ichigo, que observaba como el albino no paraba de mirar a su alrededor._

_-Vaya, es interesante que sea una copia idéntica a ti, a excepción del color, obviamente. Aunque supongo que es normal. Jajajaja._

_-¿No estás demasiado contento con todo esto, Urahara?-le preguntó Ichigo con sospecha y entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¿Yooo? ¡Qué va!-dijo Urahara, intentando sonar convincente, aunque fallando estrepitosamente.-Sólo es un sano interés por todo este extraño fenómeno._

_Y una mierda. Ichigo podía notar como el científico que había dentro del tendero estaba emocionado ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Seguramente nunca había hablado con el hollow interior de ninguno de los Vizard, ya que estos habían logrado suprimirlo totalmente. Por Dios, casi podía ver como los ojos le brillaban como los de un niño en el día de Navidad._

_Girando de nuevo la cara para ver qué hacía su hollow, Ichigo se llevó la impresión del siglo al verlo tan sólo a unos centímetros de él. El albino miraba curioso aunque cauteloso el intercambio entre Urahara e Ichigo, intentando extraer alguna conclusión sin tener que preguntar._

_-Oh, perdón por nuestra falta de educación, hollow-san. Soy Kisuke Urahara, encantado de conocerte.-se presentó Urahara, haciendo ridículos movimientos con su abanico._

_-Sé quién eres.-le respondió el hollow al instante y mostrándole a Urahara una de sus mejores sonrisas psicópatas.-Al fin y al cabo, fui creado gracias a ti. Aunque no creas que eso me hace tenerte mucho más cariño, ya que hubieras preferido deshacerte de mí nada más aparecer._

_-Oh, vamos, no es momento de recordar el pasado, ¿verdad?-le respondió Urahara, manteniendo su sonrisa, aunque con un tono bastante serio.- ¿No te gustaría mucho más saber qué haces aquí?_

_En eso el albino tenía que darle la razón. Todavía no se lo creía. Aún dudando, le dirigió una mirada a Ichigo, que se había quedado callado, aunque todavía se le podía ver irritado e indignado. El hollow se dirigió hacia él y mirándole fijamente, le preguntó:_

_-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_

_Ichigo pareció descolocado por la pregunta y le miró como si le hubiera aparecido una segunda cabeza de repente._

_-No te entiendo. ¿No era esto lo que querías?-le preguntó Ichigo con los ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa._

_-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto!-le contestó al momento.-Pero…pensé que tú no… que yo no podría… esto…_

_Ichigo se rió divertido por el tartamudeo del hollow, que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, y provocándole, le dijo._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? ¿Tú? ¿El que no calla ni debajo del agua?_

_Aunque por un momento pensó en contestarle con alguna de sus ironías, se lo pensó mejor. Sólo faltaba que ahora se arrepintiera y lo enviara de vuelta. Además, tenía otra pregunta más importante que hacerle._

_-¿Por qué?-le preguntó, con mirada sospechosa.-Me habías dicho que no me ayudarías. Y ahora has cambiado de opinión. Además, no estoy en tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?_

_Ichigo se lo quedó mirando cautelosamente y, rascándose el pelo nerviosamente mientras esquivaba sus ojos, le contestó:_

_-Bueno, pensé que igual no era tan mala idea que salieras un rato. Al fin y al cabo, nunca he tenido la intención de encerrarte o hacerte desaparecer porque sí. Sólo ha pasado porque no había otra opción. No puedo hacer nada si este es mi cuerpo y tú vives dentro de mí. Tampoco era que tuviera nada personal contra ti, pero admítelo, con todas las amenazas que me has dedicado continuamente, no me lo pusiste nada fácil. Además, igual así podemos llegar a una especie de tregua, acuerdo, o como quieras llamarlo. Que ya estoy un poco harto de que nos tengamos que lanzar el uno al cuello del otro._

_El hollow no podía articular palabra. Estaba completamente sorprendido. Ichigo quería llevarse bien con él, que no siguieran luchando… Le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir porque él se lo había pedido. Y lo que había dicho… ¿quería decir que no lo odiaba?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por el chico, que había cruzado los brazos y había tomado una postura seria._

_-Pero no creas que esto va a ser hacer lo que quieras, ¿entiendes? No puedo dejar que vayas solo a cualquier parte, porque a saber lo que harías si no estoy presente. Además, no puedes estar fuera por más de doce horas._

_El hollow lo miró curioso, no entendiendo a qué se refería._

_-Verás, hollow-san.-le dijo Urahara, tomando la iniciativa de explicarle cómo había llegado al mundo real.-En un principio, si Ichigo y tú estuvierais de acuerdo, sería posible para ti materializarte en este mundo, aunque seguramente no podrías interactuar con el resto de personas u objetos. Es decir, que no podrías tocar nada y posiblemente nadie podría verte o hablar contigo, a parte de Ichigo. Así que entonces lo que hice fue algo muy sencillo.-siguió el tendero, orgulloso de sí mismo.-Después de que Kurosaki me explicara la situación, supuse que podríamos utilizar un método similar al que él mismo utilizó en la Sociedad de Almas para lograr el bankai. Lo que he hecho ha sido utilizar una especie de cuerpo o muñeco para hacer que te manifestaras en él, tal como hizo Zangetsu en ese entonces. Al fin y al cabo, los dos sois parte de Ichigo, así que pensé que no debería haber problemas._

_-Así que gracias a este cuerpo, __puedes mantenerte en este mundo durante un periodo de tiempo más largo de lo normal y, como mínimo, podrás tocar cosas. Aunque tengo que advertirte que de momento sólo las personas con poder espiritual podrán verte. Y tampoco es una muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta quién y qué eres.-continuó Urahara, ahora sí que completamente serio.-Ichigo y yo hemos hablado de esto y hemos decidido darte una oportunidad. Decías que simplemente querías poder disfrutar un poco de un cuerpo y esto es lo más parecido que de momento podemos hacer. Además, no pienses que somos unos inocentes. Sabemos que no podemos fiarnos de ti, sólo porque tú digas que no harás nada. Al fin y al cabo, en el caso de los hollows muchas veces los instintos son más fuertes que cualquier tipo de racionalidad que puedas tener y puedes acabar cometiendo un fallo. O simplemente, que las ganas de hacer "cosas malas" te puedan.-le dijo Urahara con voz cantarina, sonriendo.-Por eso no vamos a perderte de vista. Al principio te quedarás en este tipo de cuerpo y estarás con Ichigo para que él te vigile. Piensa que también podemos devolverte a su mundo interior en un segundo, así que cosas como escaparse o intentar matar a alguien pueden ser evitadas al momento. Además, este muñeco necesita "recargarse", por decirlo de alguna manera, cada doce horas, por lo que al cabo de este tiempo, volverás dentro de Ichigo automáticamente._

_El hollow no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, mostrando que había entendido lo que le decían. Viéndose a sí mismo mucho más callado y sumiso de lo normal, prefirió cortar el silencio de una vez, con su mejor tono irónico._

_-Bueno, aunque será un poco aburrido, no me puedo quejar, supongo…_

_-Más te vale no quejarte.-le contestó Ichigo.-Ahora escucha, la verdad es que podrías meterme o mejor dicho, meternos en un buen lío si algo de esto llegara a oídos de la Sociedad de Almas. Por eso no nos podemos permitir que ningún shinigami o persona te vea, ¿lo entiendes? Eso significa que hay que tener cuidado, porque si no, pensarán que les he traicionado o que me estoy pasando al lado de los hollows. Por eso, me vas a tener que hacer caso en todo lo que te diga, y si te digo que tienes que esconderte, lo haces; o si tienes que volver dentro de mi cabeza, también. ¿Lo entiendes, hollow?_

_-Pché, qué remedio…-le contestó el albino, haciéndose el mártir._

_-Me lo tomaré como un sí.-concluyó Ichigo, suspirando._

_-Bueno, pues yo no tengo nada más que decir.-cortó Urahara- Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo una tienda que atender. Nos vemos, Ichigo y hollow-san._

_Y dicho y hecho, salió disparado hacia la parte superior del local, dejando a un Ichigo y a un albino callados y mirándose el uno al otro._

_-En fin, será mejor que vaya a casa. Vamos, hollow, te voy a enseñar el camino, aunque acuérdate, a la primera tontería…_

_-Sí, sí…_

* * *

_Mientras iban por la calle, Ichigo miraba a su alredor continuamente, intentando notar la presencia de cualquier shinigami o persona con poderes, aunque no confiaba demasiado en que su magnífica percepción del reiatsu le ayudara. Por el contrario, el albino miraba a su alrededor sin parar, preguntándole a Ichigo de vez en cuando por algunos lugares y objetos que no había visto en los recuerdos del chico. Le hizo mucha gracia el hecho que hubiera edificios como en el mundo interior de Ichigo, aunque fuera todo tenía mucho más colorido y más vida. No era tan aburrido, como le hizo notar sonriente y provocadoramente a Ichigo._

_Pese a la preocupación del peli-naranja__ (y a la vez que había tenido que evitar que su hollow saliera corriendo detrás de un perro con intenciones no demasiado claras), los dos lograron llegar a casa del chico sin ningún problema. La casa estaba vacía porque su padre y sus hermanas se habían ido de acampada. En realidad, su padre había dicho que era un viaje para fortalecer los lazos entre padre e hijas, pero bueno… La cosa es que no estarían durante unos días y tenía que aprovecharlo, ya que Karin sí que podría haber notado la presencia de su acompañante e incluso verlo. _

_Ichigo se detuvo en el comedor y se dirigió a su hollow._

_-Hoy tengo bastante trabajo y no te voy a poder llevar fuera de casa, as__í que nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, su Majestad…-le contestó su contraparte__, fingiendo obediencia, aunque murmurando entre dientes.-Aburrido._

_Pese a todo, Ichigo podía ver cómo miraba a su alrededor con interés, intentando recordar algunos lugares y tocando todo lo que veía delante suyo, levantándolo y dándole vueltas._

_Aprovechando la situación, Ichigo decidió acabar con otro tema que tenía pendiente._

_-Ah, sí, por cierto. ¡No me llamo "su majestad"! Soy Ichigo, así que por favor, deja eso de "rey", "majestad" y las cien cosas más que me llames. Me pone de los nervios y me cabrea. ¿Acaso yo te llamo caballo todo el rato?-acabó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño, aunque como si de golpe hubiera caído en algo, abrió los ojos__ pensativamente._

_-__Oh, es cierto…sé que te han preguntado esto muchas veces esto, pero, ¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Ichigo, bastante tímidamente.- La verdad es que es bastante incómodo tener que llamarte "hollow" o "tú" todo el tiempo. Y ahora que estás aquí…igual me puedes decir tu nombre._

_El hollow se le quedó mirando entre receloso y sorprendido. Primero le sacaba de "Deprelandia" y ahora le preguntaba por su nombre: ese chico era una caja de sorpresas. Con una expresión seria e intentando sonar indiferente, le contestó:_

_-Ya te lo dije, majestad, no tengo nombre. Simplemente, no recuerdo haber tenido uno nunca._

_-¿Qué te he dicho? Nada de majestad.-le dijo Ichigo suspirando.-Vaya, eso es un problema. Bueno, ¿y qué te parece si te doy uno? Aunque ya te aviso que no soy para nada imaginativo. A ver, cómo podría ser… no, ese no… y…no, no te pega para nada. Ummm…esto…_

_Mientras el chico seguía su batalla para decidir un nombre, e__l albino se había quedado clavado en la frase de Ichigo: "¿y qué te parece si te doy uno?". _

_Su rey, es decir, Ichigo le quería dar un nombre, a él… __Podía parecer una tontería, pero para él no lo era. Nunca nadie le había dado un nombre. Al fin y al cabo, nunca había tenido a nadie para dárselo ni para llamarle por él. Era una tontería porque nadie lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera su rey, que no hacía otra cosa que suprimirle continuamente. Pero ahora sí que podía tener uno, Ichigo le quería llamar por su nombre. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso siendo un hollow era normal sentir algo? Porque ahora mismo lo que sentía le quería hacer dar saltos de ¿alegría? _

_Ignorando ese instinto por una vez e intentando mantener la calma y una expresión seria, esperó pacientemente a que Ichigo hablara.__ Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando al peli-naranja, que iba descartando nombres con una expresión inocente y completamente despreocupada. El albino pensó que no se veía mal de esa manera, daban ganas de meterse con él y de hacerle cosas inapropiadas, pervertidas… aunque instantáneamente se pegó un puñetazo por pensar eso._

_-Bueno, tengo uno.-acabó Ichigo, aunque con expresión derrotada.-Pero no creo que te guste… ¿Qué tal Shirosaki?_

_-Pff, qué imaginación, alteza.-le dijo el hollow riéndose, ante un Ichigo que, por más que quisiera negarlo, parecía estar a punto de hacer pucheros._

_El hollow estaba divertido por la situación. __El chico podía ser encantador cuando ni siquiera lo quería._

_-¡Bueno, pues si no te gusta, no te lo quedes!-le dijo Ichigo, girando la cara todavía con expresión molesta y avergonzada._

_-No, no es eso… ¡sí que me gusta!-se apresuró a corregir el albino.- Shirosaki…Me gusta. Supongo que ummm… gracias, alt... digo, Ichigo._

_Como no le iba a gustar. Era su nombre, todo suyo. Por fin tenía algo propio, que era sólo suyo y se lo había dado Ichigo. Un Ichigo que le sonrió tímidamente, aunque todavía con su siempre ceño fruncido._

_Para Shirosaki, fue un momento muy importante. Era como si, por fin, el chico__ estuviera reconociendo su existencia._

_Continuará ~_

_

* * *

_

¡Gracias por leer! Si me dejáis reviews, os lo agradeceré ^-^ Me ayudan mucho a mejorar y me dan muchos ánimos.

Jeje, si se van a llevar bien y todo, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasará?

Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente se volverá a la actualidad, así que os quedaréis un poco a medias, aunque igual si lo alargo, se sabrán más cosas :3

Intentaré subirlo lo antes posible, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre Y_Y XD

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Kirtash8


	5. Anuncio

**Anuncio: regalo de Navidad**

¡Hola a todos, gente!

Primero de todo… LO SIENTO. Sí, lo sé. Hace unos 3 años que no actualizo y no voy a buscar excusas. Pasaron muchas cosas: cambié de fandom, problemas en la vida real, estudios… Y simplemente me alejé de esta web. Así que no más excusas.

Sólo buenas noticias, voy a continuar esta historia como prometí, en cuanto encuentre el capítulo que tenía a medio escribir en la memoria de mi pc (se me borró entera en un problema informático). Y si no, borrón y cuenta nueva, lo escribiré de nuevo.

Sinceramente, el problema que tengo ahora es que esta web cada vez me gusta menos y estoy pensando en trasladar todas mis historias a tumblr/ livejournal o alguna otra web.

Me gustaría oír vuestras opiniones. A las malas puedo seguir subiendo esta historia aquí, pero ya aviso que las nuevas… No. No las pondré aquí y tengo bastantes drabbles escritos . No sólo en español, sino también en inglés.

Quiero que sepáis que lo único que me hace volver a seguir son todos vuestros comentarios, favoritos, mensajes y toda la atención que me habéis dedicado sin rendiros incluso aunque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no subía nada. Y guardo mucho cariño a esta web precisamente por todo el apoyo que siempre he recibido y porque estáis todos vosotros… pero simplemente, quiero mejorar mi calidad. Y aunque de este sitio he aprendido mucho… a leer y a escribir, principalmente, quiero llevar mis historias a otro sitio que considere mejor. Si tenéis alguna idea, decídmela por favor.

Pero ya os aviso que seguramente mis historias acabarán en mi tumblr personal o en mi cuenta de rp allá mismo. Si alguien está interesado en saberlas, son: byakuranskygesso.()tumblr.()com y deceivingsky.()tumblr.()com

Quitad paréntesis y ahí las tenéis.

En fin, feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! Nos vemos pronto y la próxima vez prometo que será con el nuevo capítulo.


End file.
